Role Playing On The Layer
by L.A.Noyola
Summary: An AngelicLayer-InuYasha fic... It's about a girl named Rain and how she's just gone in as a Duce. She'll need her friends help if she's to win at the Kanto Games! Plz Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Angelic Layer  
Role Playing Layer  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Episode One  
The Birth Of Kiseki  
  
The train tires screeched as it came to a halt in the Tokyo Station. The door slid open and a young girl, about 12, walked out with a blue backpack on her back and a red duffel bag in her left hand. She had waist-length lavender-colored hair and ocean blue eyes, and she wore a very short red sleeveless that showed her bare stomach and bright blue shorts.  
  
"Hmm... Where am I now..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
She looked up and around, there were so many people here! She sighed and walked off, soon realizing that she left the station.  
  
"Great... Just great..."  
  
She looked around once more, only to see everyone stopping in his or her tracks and staring up at the large screen on top of a building. She too looked at it, only to see two girls fighting. One had long white hair and red eyes, and was wearing a white kimono. And the other had bright pink hair and eyes, wearing a red and white outfit with a little bit of yellow here and there.  
  
"Wha..." she mumbled to herself, becoming interested.  
  
A tall man with messy green-blue hair and spectacles with rectangular lenses appeared, his white lab coat blowing in the wind. A goofy smile was on his face as he stared straight at the girl.  
  
The girl continued to watch the two girls fight on the screen. Soon the red and pink one had tricked the white one into going under the water. The white one glared as she tried to punch the red one; the red one dodged and kicked the white one in the stomach. That sent her down to the seafloor and that was the end.  
  
"Whoa... That was so cool!" the girl exclaimed, smiling happily.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss..." the man spoke, tapping the girl on the shoulder.  
  
The girl turned around and blinked, her smile turning into a grin.  
  
"Oh, hello there. What is it?"  
  
"My name is Oujirou, and I couldn't help but notice that you were watching the match..." the man replied, smiling down at the girl.  
  
"My name is Rain, and yes, I was watching the match. Wasn't that girl in red great?" the girl asked with a smile.  
  
"Umm... Yeah... Well, those two you saw fighting... Weren't real girls... They were dolls for a game called Angelic Layer."  
  
"Huh? Really? I've never heard of it..."  
  
"Well you have now! Would you like to try playing?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Rain answered with an excited voice.  
  
"Then follow me!" Oujirou exclaimed, taking Rain by the wrist and running off to a large, pink store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once inside, Rain found someone who worked there at the store.  
  
"Excuse me... Umm... I'm looking for... A doll... For Angelic Layer."  
  
The woman smiled and said, "Follow me." The two walked to a very pink isle with many boxes and things in it. Rain smiled and looked at all the boxes; that was when Oujirou appeared again.  
  
"Hey, you need help finding the stuff you need?"  
  
"Yes, please..."  
  
Oujirou took a bunch of boxes from the shelves and put them on the ground beside Rain. There were four boxes all together, and then she picked them all up. Rain went and paid for them and ran back to Oujirou.  
  
"I brought all the stuff, Mr. Oujirou!"  
  
"Good, good... You should go home now and fix it all up... But for now, I've gotta fly!"  
  
After saying that, Oujirou went flying out of the store. Rain watched with a sweatdrop.  
  
"What a strange guy..."  
  
She looked down at her little, coin/money purse and gasped. It was empty. She couldn't take the bus or the train to get to her destination.  
  
"Darn it!! I'm gonna have to walk..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rang, and Rain's Aunt Ceci went and opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Rain, what happened?!"  
  
"Eh heh... I went shopping and I wound up flat broke... I had to walk here..."  
  
"Oh boy... Well, come on in, you must be tired."  
  
Rain nodded and walked in putting all her stuff down in the living room. She sat down on the couch and on the coffee table in front of her was a cup of tea. Rain would smile and take a sip.  
  
"So, what'd you buy?" Ceci asked, going to Rain's bags and opening one of the boxes.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw a small egg with wings and a little doll in it.  
  
"Wha-What is this?"  
  
"It's a doll. Once I got here, I heard about this game called Angelic Layer. I watched two of the dolls fight and thought they were really cool! So now I'm gonna make one!" Rain explained with a smile.  
  
"Hmm... I'm going to bed now, have a good night, Rain." Ceci spoke, getting up and walking off to her room.  
  
Rain smiled and took her stuff into the guest room that would be called her's now, taking out the egg call the Angel Egg and running to the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat in the tub, holding the egg on her lap. She opened it and water poured out of it, the doll motionless. Rain took the doll into her hands and smiled.  
  
"Well... I guess I'll have to fix you up, Angel..." Rain then thought of Angels from Heaven, she smiled again. "I know what your name will be... It will be Kiseki... Miracle..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She took out the hair from one of the boxes and cut it straight to be elbow-length, the color of the hair was dark green. She smiled and set up the computer and the stand, turning on the machine and putting the doll in the stand. Rain watched as questions appeared for how her doll should look and act, she'd answer all with excitement.  
  
"She'll be a light weight... Like me... And she'll have bright green eyes to match her hair... She'll be courageous but gentle... Shy.... She'll love to make friends, too... But she'll fight them when she has to."  
  
The computer then asked: Name? Rain typed in Kiseki and then the computer turned off, the doll still floating in the stand. Rain watched as Kiseki's eyes opened, a smile appearing on her face before she fell into Rain's open hands.  
  
"Kiseki... We'll have lots of fun together..." Rain whispered, hugging her new doll.  
  
Rain let go and went to bed, setting Kiseki beside her on the pillow.  
  
"I'll make you some clothes tomorrow morning... Good-night..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Having New Experiences

Angelic Layer  
Role Playing On The Layer  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Episode 2  
  
Having New Experiences  
  
The next morning, Rain woke up at 5:30 AM, ready for a new day. She sat up and yawned, looking around.  
  
"Huh...? Oh yeah... I forgot I came to Aunty Ceci's house..."  
  
Her eyes widened as she remembered.  
  
"Kiseki!"  
  
She looked to her left, nothing was there, and then the right, there the naked doll was. She picked up her little friend and smiled, its eyes were closed as if it were sleeping.  
  
"We've got a big day ahead of us, Kiseki... Let's give it our all..." Rain cooed before remembering once more. "Oh yeah! I was gonna make you some clothes this morning!"  
  
She ran to one of the boxes and saw materials with the colors brown, green, white, blue, yellow, red, etc. She went starry-eyed.  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
She took a little bit of white and made a long-sleeved shirt that didn't cover Kiseki's whole stomach, and then she took some green and made a green vest that wasn't supposed to close. Then last, she used more green to make little shorts for her doll; she looked great!  
  
"Perfect! You look perfectly fit to fight!"  
  
She looked at the last box and opened it, seeing it had another computer and another little stand, but a little bit larger. Rain blinked and turned on the computer after fixing up the stand; it said to put in the small piece of plastic and choose a weapon to be made.  
  
"A Weapon? Hmm..."  
  
Rain looked up at the ceiling, thinking of a good weapon. Then it hit her, from one of her favorite shows they would use bows and arrows. She smiled and typed in: Bow and Arrows. The plastic soon took the shape of a bow and about 9 arrows in an arrow holder. There were many arrows because Rain put in a handful of plastic. She laughed and took them, putting the arrow holder across Kiseki's back and slipping the bow over her right shoulder.  
  
"Now perfection has been reached! Better get ready for my first day at my new school, Kiseki. Wait, OK?"  
  
Rain put Kiseki on the desk and went into the closet, coming out wearing a white and blue school uniform.  
  
"Jeez... This uniform is so tight... I can't believe Ceci wore this when she went there..."  
  
She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her new blue book bag, putting in a notebook and some pencils, not forgetting about Kiseki. Rain put Kiseki's lower half in the bag with her arms making sure she didn't fall completely in.  
  
"Time... To go."  
  
Rain looked down at Kiseki, blinking. She made a confused look, for a minute there, she thought Kiseki had spoken! She giggled to herself and walked out of the room with the bag, walking into the kitchen and seeing her Aunt Ceci putting pancakes on the table.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Boy, am I!"  
  
Rain sat and ate just two before getting up and putting her dirty food into the sink.  
  
"It tasted great, Ceci! But I have to go now! Bye!"  
  
She ran out the door, running off to where she hoped the school would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran towards the flower shop and looked around.  
  
"OK... She said turn at the Flower Shop..."  
  
Rain's eyes widened when she saw four different flower shops right next to each other.  
  
"Huh?! Which one?!"  
  
A small girl with short green hair and a white and red uniform that looked almost exactly like Rain's appeared. She looked at Rain's book bag and saw Kiseki, smiling.  
  
"Is that your doll?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes."  
  
The little girl looked as if she were in Kindergarten, so of course she'd be interested in dolls. She took Kiseki from the bag and looked at her, smiling.  
  
"She's really pretty... A Light Weight, right?"  
  
"Yes, she is! How could you tell?"  
  
"She's light weight, Silly!"  
  
The two started laughing, but then a boy who looked Rain's age and was wearing a boy version of her uniform ran up to them. He looked angrily at the small girl.  
  
"Bez! What were you thinking when you went off on your own like that?!"  
  
"Hey, I thought I was the kid here... You're the one acting like a baby... I'm in Kindergarten and I know where it is! I can go alone if I want to!" the little girl yelled before looking to Rain and handing Kiseki back to her. "This is my brother, Thunder... And I'm Bezuna, but everyone calls me Bez."  
  
"I'm sorry if my little sister caused you any trouble, Miss..."  
  
Rain looked at Thunder, he had bright blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She managed to grin a little, then shook her head.  
  
"It was no trouble, Thunder. I was just trying to find out where to find my new school..."  
  
"Huh? You're wearing the uniform of my school... I'm guessing you're new here?"  
  
"Yup, just moved here to live with my aunt." Rain answered, smiling.  
  
"Heh, well I guess I can show you to the school if you're having trouble gettin' there... Go on, Bez, I'll help... Umm... What'd you say your name was?"  
  
"I never said my name yet, but it's Rain." Rain answered with a giggle.  
  
"Thunder and Rain always go together! Heehee! Bye!" Bez yelled as she ran off down the clear street.  
  
Thunder and Rain then began to blush dark red.  
  
"Umm... Please excuse Bez, Rain... Anyway, let's go."  
  
They walked off around the corner of the fourth Flower Shop and went down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got into the school building, going to the room that said '6-2' over it. Rain smiled sweetly at Thunder.  
  
"I guess we'll be in the same class."  
  
"I guess so... Classmate..." Thunder spoke softly, managing to smile back.  
  
"Thunder-chan!! Hah Hah!! We're In The Same Class Again!!" a girl with long black hair yelled as she put her arm around Thunder's neck and began to choke him playfully. "Huh? Oh, you must be the new kid everybody's talkin' 'bout."  
  
"Huh? Umm... Yeah... I'm Rain."  
  
"And I'm Hatoko, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Umm... Hatoko?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you kill him..." Rain spoke, pointing to Thunder's limp body and blue face.  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school, Thunder, Hatoko and Rain were walking down the street towards a three-way path.  
  
"So, you like to sew? Mind sewin' us a new school uniform? 'Cause this one sucks..." Hatoko spoke, folding her arms as she walked.  
  
"Heh... I'd like to, but you think the Principal would like that?" Rain asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"With your designs, I'd say yeah! I mean, look at how cool you did Kiseki's outfit!"  
  
"Umm... Thanks..." Rain spoke, blushing a little.  
  
"Well, my house is to the left, I'll see you two tomorrow, Weather People!"  
  
"What?!" Thunder and Rain asked Hatoko right away.  
  
"Hah hah!! Come on! I mean, Thunder and Rain! Get it? When it rains, there's almost always thunder!" Hatoko explained before running off around the left corner.  
  
"How many times will I hear that in one day..." Thunder mumbled to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rain. Bye!"  
  
Thunder ran off around the right corner, leaving Rain alone. Rain stood there before she heard an evil laughter from the sakura tree just above her. She looked up and saw Oujirou.  
  
"Hey there, Rain. You ready to learn how to move the doll?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
'Perfect...' Oujirou thought, jumping down and taking Rain's wrist.  
  
He ran off like he was shot out of a cannon just like yesterday toward the same pink store. Once there, he went up upstairs and showed Rain all the layers with different scenery and battlefields.  
  
"You go ahead and rent a Role Play Layer at the front desk over there, you need to learn how to move your doll first." Oujirou spoke.  
  
"Umm... OK!" Rain said, running off to the desk. "Excuse me, I want to rent a Layer."  
  
"All righty then, here's your ticket." The woman spoke, handing Rain a small ticket.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Rain ran off to Mr. Oujirou and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you had any money."  
  
"Money? They gave it to me for free..."  
  
"Wha?" Oujirou asked as the intercom went on.  
  
"Will Rain Drop please go to Battle Layer number 1!"  
  
Rain gasped and looked at the ground, walking off to the woman calling her.  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
"Rain... Rain Drop, Ma`am..."  
  
"And your doll?"  
  
"Ki-Ki-Kiseki ..."  
  
"Well, that's a very nice name..." the woman backed off and yelled. "Enter the Angels!"  
  
Oujirou slipped the cute little head set onto Rain's head, turning it on. Rain laughed nervously.  
  
"Pierce the light, Yami Yue!" the boy who was to be Rain's opponent yelled, throwing in his male doll.  
  
The doll entered and did a flip, landing on one knee. Yami Yue wore a dark blue coat and bright blue pants and a shirt. His boots with also dark blue while his hair and eyes were icy blue.  
  
"You have to throw Kiseki onto the layer, Rain!"  
  
"Umm... OK..." Rain mumbled, then yelled. "Go Kiseki!"  
  
Rain threw in Kiseki, but she just fell and was motionless. Rain gasped.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"You have to concentrate, Rain. To make Kiseki move, you must concentrate!" Oujirou advised.  
  
Rain nodded, looking straight at Kiseki on the ground of the Layer. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could.  
  
'Please Kiseki... Will you please move for me...?' Rain thought.  
  
Kiseki's emerald green eyes slowly sparkled open; slowly she would stand up. She turned and looked at Rain, a blank look on her face.  
  
"She... Stood..." Rain whispered to herself.  
  
Kiseki smiled, but then the host woman yelled, "Angelic Fight!" That was when Yami Yue began to move quickly. He tried to punch Kiseki, but she smoothly took a step out of the way.  
  
"Whoa... What are you visualizing?" Oujirou asked, watching Kiseki's smooth movements.  
  
"This reminds me so much of dancing... Back at home..." Rain answered softly, smiling sweetly as she watched and thought of Kiseki dodging the attacks by dancing.  
  
"Grr... Will you stop moving?!" Yami Yue yelled in a cold voice, trying to throw another punch at her.  
  
"No... You are simply too slow..." Kiseki cooed, bending backwards and putting her hands on the Layer.  
  
She kicked upward, and without even knowing what she was doing, a sparkling, wind-like attack was released at how hard she kicked. Yami Yue was sent out of the Layer right away, and his Duce just stared in disbelief.  
  
"I Lost To A Newbie?!" he yelled, throwing down the headset, grabbing Yami Yue and running out of the building.  
  
Rain giggled to herself, seeing Kiseki turn and smile at her.  
  
"We can win... I won't let you down..."  
  
Rain nodded with a light blush, getting up and taking off the headset. Kiseki stopped moving immediately, but she was still smiling. Rain took Kiseki from the Layer and looked to Oujirou with a smile.  
  
"I won, Mr. Occhan!"  
  
"I can see that! Good work! Thinking of dancing worked! But... How did you use Rolling Thunder?"  
  
"Huh? Rolling Thunder? What's that?" Rain asked with a confused look. "You mean that attack that sent Yami Yue out of the Layer? Well, I was just thinking of Gymnastics, too... Gymnastics and Dancing were my strong points back home."  
  
"Whoa... Without evening knowing it... You attacked... Something tells me you will be very good at this... Go on home, we can practice again tomorrow after you get out of school. Good-day to you." Oujirou spoke, turning around and walking down the steps.  
  
Rain smiled and walked to the stairs as well, slowly walking down. Two people had been watching in the crowd, Thunder and Bez.  
  
"She's gonna wind up fighting you soon, Thunder..." Bez spoke, looking at her older brother with an almost evil grin.  
  
"Perhaps... But Occhan's going to need to sign her into the Kanto Games for her to fight me..." Thunder replied, his eyes looking down to Bez. "Just be ready with Shippo, she'll have to fight you first."  
  
Bez nodded, smiling before the two walked off.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Role Play Through The Eyes Of Dolls

Angelic Layer  
Role Play On The Layer  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Episode 3  
Role Play Through The Eyes Of Dolls  
  
Rain smiled as she walked out of Ceci's house, Kiseki on her shoulder. Once she got to the four-way pass; that was where Thunder, Hatoko and Bez were waiting for her. Along with them was another person, a girl with short blue hair and cold green eyes. They had no warmth at all, unlike Thunder's eyes; he had a trace of warmth in his.  
  
"Hey there, what's up?" Rain asked, smiling as she reached them.  
  
"Hey Rain, I wanted you to meet my older sister Rez. Rez, this is Rain." Thunder spoke, a smile on his face.  
  
Rain looked at the tall girl who was obviously Thunder and Bez's older sister. She wore a green school uniform and looked at Rain with a slight grin, but it looked more like a small smirk.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Umm... Hello..." Rain greeted nervously, and then looked to Hatoko. "Hey Hatoko... Do you play Angelic Layer?"  
  
"I used to... But now I just use my Suzuka for the Role Play Layer." Hatoko answered.  
  
"Role Play Layer? I haven't tried that yet... I've just gone to the Battle Layer..."  
  
"Really? After school, you should go on and try it!"  
  
"Don't we have school to attend?" Rez asked, getting bored.  
  
"Gah!! Let's go, Guys!!" Thunder yelled, taking Rain's hand and running off towards the school.  
  
"Wait for us!!" Hatoko yelled, running off with Bez being carried on her back.  
  
Rez just sighed and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school, Rain did go onto the store again. She went up the stairs and found the Battles Layers and then found the Role Play Layers on the right side of the room. She walked over to one of the large, large layers and saw a bunch of other Duces there, looking through the eyes of their dolls. Rain walked over to an empty spot and tossed in Kiseki.  
  
Kiseki landed on the tiptoe of her pointed, brown boots, smiling as she looked around. Rain gasped, she could see everything as though she were Kiseki herself. Rain thought about making Kiseki turn her head to the left and look at the other dolls, and it was done. She smiled, realizing what was going on. Rain thought of Kiseki running over to a girl doll with long blue hair and eyes, and she did it.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Kiseki. And you are?" Kiseki asked with a gentle smile.  
  
The other doll just looked at her and blinked with a confused look, but then she smiled and answered.  
  
"I'm Suzuka."  
  
Kiseki's/Rain's eyes widened, it was Hatoko!!  
  
"Ha-Hatoko?" Kiseki asked with a surprised look on her face.  
  
Suzuka nodded and jumped up, hugging Kiseki.  
  
"I knew you'd come here, so I decided to come and play, too!"  
  
"Ack!! Let go!! Too Tight!!" Kiseki managed to choke out.  
  
Suzuka sweatdropped as she let go, putting her hand behind her head and rubbing it a little.  
  
"G-Gomen nasai..."  
  
"Naa... It's OK, but is there anything fun to do around here?"  
  
"There is fighting... You wanna fight with me?" another doll asked, cutting into the conversation with a smile.  
  
"Huh? Oh, umm... who are you?" Kiseki would ask with a sweatdrop.  
  
"I'm Mez, come on!" the doll said.  
  
"Umm... OK."  
  
The two dolls immediately flew out of the layer and out to their Duces.  
  
"Wha?!" Rain yelled as her seat floated over to the Battle Layer.  
  
There was another person going there, too. Her opponent, she thought. She looked older and experienced; this would be tough.  
  
"As the flames sing, dance, Mezuno!" the opponent yelled, throwing in the doll from before.  
  
Once the doll was in, she did a flip and landed on those fox-like feet. She had short red hair with two, red fox ears on her head, she also had a long, bushy red tail behind her with a white tip. Mezuno had bright green eyes, much like Kiseki's, and she wore a worn shirt and skirt. Her fingernails were long for claws, and she looked ready to fight.  
  
"Umm..." Rain mumbled, thinking of a cool entrance. "The Wings Of Heaven are with us, Kiseki!"  
  
Rain then threw Kiseki onto the Layer, she turned and did a turn before landing with her hands behind her head. She smiled and was ready to as well.  
  
"Angelic Fight! Begin!" the opponent yelled as Mezuno jumped up and slashing those huge claws at Kiseki.  
  
Kiseki dodged them with a bit of trouble, this didn't seem easy at all. Mezuno pointed a finger at Kiseki and a circle of red flames appeared with her in the middle of it. Kiseki looked around and saw that she was surrounded, she glared.  
  
"What is that?!" Rain asked.  
  
"It's her choice of weapon..." an answer came.  
  
Rain turned her head and saw Occhan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her choice of weapon, you have one, too. Remember?"  
  
Rain looked back to the fight and watched as Kiseki was getting hit by fireball after fireball by Mezuno. Kiseki's clothes were beginning to burn, and Rain was running out of options.  
  
"Kiseki!!!"  
  
Kiseki's tightly shut eyes suddenly snapped open, she jumped up from the circle of flames with her bow in her hand. She took an arrow and aimed at Mezuno, that was when the arrow began to glow icy blue. Kiseki shot it and it got Mezuno in the shoulder. Even so, Mezuno's arm turned to ice, and she was also shot out of the Layer. Kiseki landed on the ground and did a pushed back her hair so her face could be seen, she was smiling.  
  
"I... Lost..." the Duce spoke, holding Mezuno in her hands.  
  
The ice around Mez's arm had melted, and the girl was just sitting there staring at her. Rain took Kiseki from the Layer and ran to her opponent, looking at Mezuno.  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
The Duce just smiled, taking off the head set. Rain gasped.  
  
"Rez?!"  
  
"Yup... I'm surprised you were able to beat me so easily..."  
  
"Heh... Believe me, it wasn't easily..." Rain insisted, sweatdropping.  
  
"I can't believe this! Rain, you beat Rez?!" a male voice asked from behind them.  
  
Rain and Rez turned around to see Thunder staring with a look of disbelief on his face. Rain and Rez both giggled.  
  
"Yeah, 'surprising,' isn't it?" Rain asked, giggling.  
  
Thunder was staring with sweat trickling down the side of his face.  
  
'If she beat Rez... Then she can probably beat Hatoko... And... Me...' he thought. "Rain! I want to Angelic Battle you!"  
  
"What? Umm... OK..."  
  
Thunder got in Rez's seat and put on the head set, as Rain did in her own spot. Thunder took out a doll dressed as if it were from the Feudal Era, then he began his entrance.  
  
"Defeat all who come your way, Kouga!"  
  
"The Wings Of Heaven are with us, Kiseki!" Rain spoke with a smile on her face and a special thing in her voice that she couldn't hear.  
  
Thunder blushed at this special spot in her voice, then shook it off. His doll, Kouga, wore lots of brown material, and dark colored armor to keep it there. He had brown shorts and a brown, wolf tail swishing behind that. Kouga had raven black hair and pure blue eyes, no pupils at all.  
  
Once Kiseki entered, Rain could have sworn that she saw Kouga blushing a tad.  
  
"Angelic Fight!" Thunder yelled.  
  
Kouga's legs glowed blue before he ran off to Kiseki, a pale blue tornado appearing around his body as he ran. It was his Wolf Wind, and Kiseki was pushed back to the edge of the Layer. Kiseki quickly rolled out of the way before Kouga could kick her out of the Layer.  
  
"Let's see, what can I do..." Rain thought, watching with sweat rolling itself down her neck.  
  
Kiseki got to her feet and jumped up high, taking out one of her arrows and aiming at Kouga. Once it glowed its icy blue, Kiseki released it. But just before it hit, Kouga got into another Wolf Wind. The arrow froze the tornado around him, he broke the ice with his Wolf Kick and then jumped up to Kiseki, smirking. Kiseki gasped.  
  
"Say good-night..." Kouga commanded, hitting Kiseki over the head and sending he straight down to the Layer.  
  
Rain gasped as she watched in horror, Kiseki was getting too injured! Kiseki now had a few cuts and bruises on her, Rain could tell.  
  
'Rain... I... I want to keep going...' Kiseki's voice said in Rain's mind.  
  
"Ki-Kiseki... Can you get up then...?" Rain asked quietly.  
  
Kiseki slowly and painfully got from flat on the ground to her hands and knees.  
  
"I'm surprised you can move after getting hit like that... No matter..." Kouga said, running into Kiseki and using another Wolf Wind.  
  
Kiseki screamed as she fell out of the Layer, Rain stared at her severely injured Angel. She pulled off the head set and threw it to the seat, falling to the red carpet floor and looking down at Kiseki. Rain's eyes filled with tears, and they slowly found their way down her soft pink cheeks. Her tear drops fell to the floor, and they were like raindrops to Kiseki, Raindrops of Healing and Sadness. Rain could see Kiseki's frown turn into a small grin.  
  
"Kiseki..." she cooed, gently placing a hand under her small friend's body and then the other.  
  
She hugged Kiseki as she cried, then felt a hand on her shoulder. Rain looked up and saw Thunder in front of her with Kouga on his shoulder. He smiled and said.  
  
"It was a nice fight... You and Kiseki did fine... I'm sorry for not going easy on you since you're new and all..."  
  
Rain shook her head and wiped away her tears.  
  
"No... It's all right... Losing just makes me want to get stronger... Kiseki, too..."  
  
Thunder smiled at her, then stood up, helping Rain up too.  
  
"I'll help you fix Kiseki if you want me to..."  
  
"Would you really? Thank you!"  
  
"Well... It's the least I could do since I'm the one who messed her up..." Thunder admitted with a sweatdrop and a nervous laugh.  
  
Rain just giggled, seeing Kiseki's eyes looking at Kouga and smiling. She then looked to Kouga and saw a smile on his face and that his cheeks were light red. Rain smiled and walked out of the store with Thunder.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
